Una tierna historia
by Lady Andersen
Summary: Judai un chico que vive con su hermano gemelo Haou conocen a dos nuevos compañeros que les cambiaran un poco su vida
1. Chapter 1

**En la ciudad de Domino hay una prestigiosa academia donde los chicos van a estudiar y ser algo en la vida ahí estudia Judai Yuki un chico muy enérgico y muy social le encanta comer mas si son camarones y estudia con su hermano gemelo Haou que es un chico reservado tiene muy buenas calificaciones le encanta leer y mas si son libros de terror sus ojos son color ámbar. Los amigos de Judai son Sho Mafuruji su mejor amigo, Jun Manjoume su rival en todo (hasta los mas simple quiere ser mejor que Judai) y Azuka Tenjouin su mejor amiga (que parece estar enamorada de él) **

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Capitulo 1: Nuevos estudiantes**

**Judai**

Sonó el despertador el cual hizo que me cayera de la cama (como siempre) me levante-¡NO YA SON LAS 7:00 VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!-me vestí tan rápido que parecía cama rápida ni siquiera tome mi desayuno corrí para llegar a tiempo ala escuela antes de que el profesor Chronos me castigara-¡no Chronos me va a sacar de clase y voy a reprobar maldito Haou no me despertó!-estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo a mi hermano como para darme cuenta de que estaba por chocar con un chico nos caímos al piso.

-lo siento fue mi culpa-dijo el chico con el que choque

-no fue culpa mía no me fije por donde iba-le dije me di cuenta de que ese chico me extendía la mano para pararme y claro no la rechace

-me llamo Johan-me dijo es un chico con el pelo color turquesa y ojos esmeralda

-me llamo Judai-le dije en manera de cortesía-¡oh no lo siento tengo que irme!-le dije apurado y antes de que pudiera irme tomo mi muñeca

-espera yo te llevo-me dijo el peli azul

-¿enserio?-le dije sorprendido apenas me conoce y ya se ofrece a llevarme

-¡claro no es problema! –Me dijo casi riéndose-pero…-dijo con mucha calma-tendremos que ir en mi moto-me dijo yo nunca me eh subido a una moto ya que mi mama dice que son peligrosas

-emmm… ¡esta bien!-le dije con emoción nos subimos a su moto y me dio un casco y cuando estábamos por arrancar

-abrázate de mis caderas-me dijo el peli turquesa como si fuera de lo mas normal

-¡¿QUE?!-le grite y me sonroje tanto que parecía esfera de navidad

-es por tu seguridad-me dijo en tono burlón

- Esta bien-murmure y abrace sus caderas

-creo que ya se a que escuela vas jajá-se rio y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo arranco lo abrace mas ya que nunca me había subido en una moto pensé por un momento que iba a morir pero se detuvo

-ya llegamos-dijo tranquilamente vi la hora y me baje tan rápido y me quite el casco y me fui corriendo ala entrada

-gracias por traerme-le dije despiendome con la mano

-nos vemos luego-me dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo llegue al salón-¡YA LLEGUE NO ME REPRUEVE!

-vaya que tenemos aquí Judai Yuki-me dijo en tono acusador

-¡fue mi culpa!-dijo mi hermano Haou- es mi culpa no lo desperté cuando era hora maestro por favor perdónelo

-joven Haou –dijo el maestro sorprendido-joven Judai pase a su asiento

-si profesor Chornos-me dirigí a mi asiento-creo que le debo un gracias a Haou por salvarme-murmure como siempre en matemáticas nunca presto atención así que me quede mirando por la ventana hasta que sonó el timbre de cambio de clases tome mis cosas y Salí corriendo detrás de Haou-Haou gracias te debo una-le dije

-no te preocupes para eso estan los hermanos-me dijo bastante calmado

-¡ANIKI!- me grito Sho

-hola Sho que pasa-le dije saludándolo con la mano

-¿ya te enteraste?-me dijo muy cansado por correr

-¿enterarme? ¿De que?

-de que vendrán chicos nuevos ala clase parece que son extranjeros-me dijo emocionado

-ah no lo sabia nadie me dijo-llegamos a la clase de biología que sorprendentemente es mi mejor materia me senté hasta atrás en mi lugar y como siempre no puse atención cuando entro el maestro

-clase hoy tenemos nuevos compañeros-dijo y me puse a ver a fuera de la ventana ya que estaba mas ocupado pensando en ese chico peli azul que conocí en la mañana-es bastante… lindo-me dije-bueno ellos son Jim Cook, Austin O'Brien y los gemelos Anderson Johan y Yohan- cuando escuche los últimos 2 nombres dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente y ahí esta el lindo chico que conocí en la mañana Johan Anderson- muy bien Jim y O´Brien siéntense en la mesa de allá-señalo una mesa vacía del lado izquierdo-Yohan- se parecía a Johan claro es su hermano gemelo igual que Haou y yo solo que sus ojos son de color naranjas y los de Johan verdes esmeralda –siéntate junto a Haou- señalo a mi hermano- y joven Johan siéntate con el joven Judai –creo que es mi día de suerte pues no podía sacar ese nombre de mi cabeza Johan

-hola-me dijo riéndose- creo que mis sospechas eran ciertas-antes de que pudiera preguntarle el por que, el maestro empezó la clase todo el día me la pase observando a Johan cuando llego el final de las clases tome mi cuaderno no sin antes darme cuenta de que había un numero de teléfono escrito _háblame luego _decía el papel y estaba el numero de celular de Johan me fui a mi casa muy feliz pues podía hablar con el cuando yo quisiera se me ocurrió mandar un mensaje que decía- ¿_y cuales eran tus sospechas?-_no tardo ni un minuto cuando recibí un mensaje suyo donde había puesto-_ que iríamos en la misma secundaria_-le envié otro-_ooh pues que bien bienvenido a la academia xD_-me llego el ultimo mensaje de ese día_- jajá muchas gracias ojala nos llevemos bien bueno buenas noches pues supongo estarás haciendo la tarea-_no lo pude creer apenas nos conocemos ya era como si nos conociéramos de años ya que los únicos que saben que hago la tarea en la noche son Haou y Sho para acabar con los mensajes le envié el ultimo_-buenas noches nos vemos mañana_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¿mejores amigos o algo mas?**

Eran las 6:30 en casa de Johan estaba en su cuarto vistiéndose para ir ala escuela, su cuarto ni muy amplio ni muy pequeño con 2 ventanas con cortinas azul marino con un pequeño ropero con la ropa necesaria ordenada por color una pantalla de plasma de 42 pulgadas un PS2 y un kinect, al terminar de vestirse le dejo comida a rubí su gatita y se fue al comedor a desayunar tranquilamente con su hermano Yohan

-hey mini yo-le dijo Yohan a su hermano-¿que hacías anoche que te reías mucho?

-eso no te importa idiota-le dijo Johan sin muchas ganas de pelear con como siempre, se fue a su cuarto que esta en el segundo piso entro a su cuarto vio que eran las 6:40 y decidió enviarle un mensaje a Judai para que no llegara tarde otra vez tomo el teléfono y empezó a escribir el mensaje

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

En casa de Judai como siempre dormido su cuarto pequeño pero tiene espacio para el con un ropero y una TV y un PS2 una pequeña computadora en un escritorio y su teléfono empezó a sonar muy fuerte lo cual hizo que se callera de la cama (para variar) tomo el celular molesto por que no lo dejan dormir en paz pero cuando vio de quien era sonreía a mas no poder miro el mensaje-_hey ju-chan despierta o llegaras tarde-_Judai le envió un mensaje de respuesta-_ya desperté gracias por preocuparte Jo-Kun-_no tardo ni 1 minuto cuando recibió otro-_te espero donde nos conocimos yo te llevo ala escuela-_Judai feliz se puso el uniforme fue al comedor a tomar su desayuno y se fue muy feliz al puente donde habían chocado el día anterior

-Oí Johan buenos días-le dijo el castaño al peli azul

-buenos días Judai veo que si llegaste a tiempo-dijo el oji esmeralda con una gran sonrisa

-¬¬-¿que pensabas que no llegaría o que?-dijo el castaño haciendo un puchero

-pues como ayer estabas apunto de llegar tarde pensé que también llegarías tarde conmigo-dijo el oji esmeralda riéndose

-Como sea- dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda al peli turquesa

-oye ju-chan ¿te enojaste conmigo?-dijo el oji esmeralda fingiendo que lloraba y se acercó poco a poco al castaño y lo abrazo por la espalda y le susurro en el oído-¿éstas enojado ju-chan?

-¡pero que estas haciendo Johan!- dijo es castaño completamente rojo-¡suéltame Johan!

-es tu culpa por enojarte- le dijo el oji azul con voz de niño pequeño

-no estoy enojado- dijo el castaño para que lo soltara

-entonces te soltare con una condición-dijo el peli azul volteando a el castaño hacia el- tienes que darme un beso- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¡pero que diablos te pasa Anderson no te daré!… un beso-murmuro el castaño para que solo el y Johan pudieran escuchar y se sonrojo que parecía un tomatito

-entonces si tu no me lo vas a dar no te llevare ala escuela-dijo el oji azul dándose la vuelta

-¡pero tu dijiste que me ibas a llevar!-dijo molesto el castaño

-sabes cual es mi condición-dijo el peli azul señalando sus labios

-*_eso es chantaje*_pensó el castaño se sonrojo-aquí no hay mucha gente- le dijo bajando la mirada

-esta bien llegando ala escuela ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el peli azul- ahora vámonos que ya son las 10 para las 7-dijo el oji azul tomando la muñeca de su amigo y sentándolo en la moto

-bien llegando ala escuela-dijo sentándose en la moto de su compañero y abrazo sus caderas-vámonos Jo-Kun- recargo su cabeza en la espalda del peli azul

Llegaron ala escuela a tiempo faltaban 8 minutos para que empezaran las clases y claro Johan quería ese beso de Judai

-Judai llegamos- dijo el peli azul con voz suave-¿me darás lo que te pedí?

-c-claro-tartamudeo el castaño-pero aquí no podría llegar mi hermano y vernos

-¿y que tal allá atrás eh? Nadie nos vera-dijo el peli azul guiñando un ojo

-si ahí es perfecto-dijo el castaño sonrojado. Ambos fueron atrás de la escuela donde nunca nadie pasa el peli azul se acercó más y más ala cara del castaño hasta que ambos pudieron sentir el aliento del otro y antes de que Judai se arrepintiera se eso el oji azul puso sus labios sobre los del castaño fue un tierno y dulce beso perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que dieron las 7:00 y tocaron la campana para que los alumnos fueran a sus clases ambo se quedaron viendo parecía una eternidad

-vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde-dijo el peli azul con las mejillas un poco rojas

-aja-fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño por el beso que le dio el oji azul

Las clases pasaron tan rápido que los chicos no sabían que hora era ya que cada uno pensaba en lo que pasaría por ese beso en el receso Judai fue con su hermano Haou y Johan con su hermano Yohan el cual le miro preocupado por como se veía el oji esmeralda

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Johan**

-oye Yohan ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-le dije

-pues lo estas haciendo tonto-me dijo con tono burlón- ja sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea ¿Qué te pasa?

-pues quería preguntarte ¿seria raro que dos hombres se besaran?-le dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿porque lo preguntas? _*¿Me habrá visto besándome con Haou?*_

-bueno es que sé que puedo contarte todo Yohan es que creo que estoy….- pensé si era buena idea decirle que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo-creo que estoy enamorado de Judai-le susurre en el oído para que nadie mas escuchara

-bueno mini yo creo también debo decirte que estoy enamorado de el hermano de Judai, Haou y no solo estoy enamorado de el somos novios-me dijo con tanta calma que pensé que me iba a desmayar-mini yo si lo amas no lo dejes ir y que no te importe lo que diga la gente se feliz con Judai-no lo podía creer mi hermano con el hermano de Judai bueno mi hermano no sabrá mucho de la escuela y pero muy buen consejero

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Judai **

-Haou siempre se me pierde, si no tuviera la cabeza pegada al cuello ya la hubiera perdido-decía el castaño en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara- emmm donde estará

-¡Aniki!- me grito Sho como siempre detrás de mí

-hola Sho ¿Qué hay?- le dije pensativo

-aniki ¿estas bien?-me dijo con cara de preocupación

-si estoy bien oh oye Sho ¿de casualidad no has visto a Haou?

-mmm tu hermano ahhh si lo vi dirigirse ala biblioteca-me dijo con una sonrisa

-oh claro la biblioteca como no se me ocurrió antes gracias Sho nos vemos luego-corrí hacia la biblioteca buscando a mi hermano cuando lo encontré como siempre buscando libros de terror

-oye ¿Qué te pasa?-me dijo, vi que tenia ya varios libros

-quería preguntarte ¿es raro que dos hombres se besen?-le dije, vi que se quedo como si hubiera visto un fantasma-¿estas bien Haou?

-¿me viste con Yohan verdad?-me quede paralizado por escuchar eso-* _mi hermano se beso con el hermano de Johan*_ fue lo único que pude pensar-¿me viste cierto? ¿Judai?

-no los vi es que yo bese a Johan-ambos nos quedamos pensando un buen rato-entonces ¿tu y Yohan?

-si y tu con Johan, bueno se feliz con el hermanito no dejes que las criticas de los demás te desanimen amalo con todo tu corazón y con toda tu alma-me dijo y me abrazo claro ambos teníamos las mismas así que también lo abrace

-gracias hermano me fuiste de gran ayuda

-de nada pues vámonos que ya sonó el timbre para regresar a clases-nos fuimos juntos y entramos al salón y a mi como siempre me toca sentarme con Johan creo que es bueno pues así puedo platicar con el sobre este asunto llego el profesor no puse atención a lo que decía estaba ocupado escribiendo en un papelito el cual le iba a dar a Johan

_-Johan ya no quiero ser tu amigo-_le pase el papel y me lo regreso_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-_ me regreso el papel le escribí algo y se lo di-_por que quiero ser tu NOVIO-_escribió algo-_pues por que no lo dijiste antes tonto me habías espantado-_casi me rio por la reacción de Johan cuando leyó el papel-_lo siento, entonces ¿Qué dices?-_y se lo di y escribió algo q casi no entendí solo lo ultimo un claro que si tonto, después de eso estuvimos todas las clases tomados de la mano

-¿Johan?

-Judai quería preguntarte ¿quieres ir a dormir a mi casa?-me pregunto sonrojado lo cual me pareció muy tierno

-claro deja que llame a mi mama o que Haou le diga

-Haou no puede él también va a ir con nosotros llama a tu mama-me presto su celular y llame a mi mama

-¿_**hola? ¿Judai?**_

-si hola mama ¿Haou y yo podemos ir a casa de los Anderson a dormir?´

_**-claro que si Judai pero quiero que me llames ¿ok?**_

_**-**_si bueno adiós ma-colgué el teléfono y me dirigí con Johan-me dijo que si-en eso iban llegando Haou y Yohan agarrados de la mano-huy que bonitos se ven- les dije y Haou me pego

-pero bien ustedes también es clases no-me dijo casi regañándome

-Huy lo siento-me disculpe

-Cambiando de tema-dijo Johan para que Haou no me matara- Haou y Judai van a ir a casa con nosotros Yohan

-enserio-dijo el oji naranja-lo bueno es que hoy es viernes así que no tenemos que dormir temprano

-si y mama y papa estan de viaje así que la casa es toda nuestra-dijeron los gemelos peli azul al mismo tiempo-bueno vámonos-dijo Johan los dos peli azules tenían motos y Haou y yo ni bicicletas tenemos, nos subimos a las motos y nos fuimos a casa de los Anderson


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: una noche (lemon)**

**Si eres menor ala edad acordada lees bajo tu propio riesgo**

-Wooow que grande es y muy bonita- dijeron los hermanos Yuki al ver la hermosa casa de sus novios una casa grande de tres pisos muy acogedora y hogareña

-nee no es la gran cosa-dijo el oji esmeralda-nuestra casa va a ser mejor Ju-chan

-a- a que te refieres Johan-dijo el castaño sonrojado

-a que nos casaremos y tendremos una casa mucho mas hermosa que esta-dijo tranquilo es oji esmeralda

-si tu como no-dijo el oji naranja

-¿Qué? Lo dudas o será que estas celoso-dijo el menor de los Anderson

-vámonos Haou que sino este niño inmaduro dirá alguna tontería-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa burlona

-vámonos ju-chan sino este va a empezar a llorar como la nena que es-dijo el oji esmeralda con una sonrisa triunfadora

-Etto….-dijeron los Yuki, Yohan tomo la mano de Haou y lo llevo al tercer piso donde estaba su habitación, Johan se fue con Judai al segundo piso a su cuarto

-Johan ¿hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que nos casaríamos? –dijo el menor de los Yuki sonrojado

-claro que hablaba enserio ¿Por qué ya te arrepentiste?-dijo con un tono tanto molesto por culpa de su hermano

-no solo es que fue raro-dijo Judai-bueno mejor me ayudas a estudiar

-a claro te dije que te ayudaría –dijo riéndose

**(Flashback)**

**-nee Johan ¿me ayudarías a estudiar matemáticas?-le dijo el castaño mientras Chronos explicaba su clase**

**-claro Judai para eso estan los amigos-dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa**

**-gracias Johan**

**(Fin del Flashback) **

-ok ¿con que te ayudo?-dijo el peli azul dispuesto a ayudar a su novio en lo que sea (enserio hablo de lo que sea)-¿que es lo que no entiendes?

-emmm todo-dijo sin tantas ganas el castaño

-ok empecemos con la raíz cuadrada ¿te parece?

-ya que-dijo el oji café

(Mientras ellos estudian vamos a ver que hacen Haou y Yohan. Yohan: ¿como eres muy metiche no? Yo: algo pero no mucho xD Yohan: ¬¬ continua con tu historia)

El cuarto de Yohan es mas grande ya que ocupa el ultimo piso tiene mas espacio, un cuarto pintado de color morado con posters de bandas de rock, una pantalla de plasma y en una mensa un nintendo Wii y un Xbox, una cama bastante amplia donde caben 2 personas (si ya sé que es cama matrimonial) y por si fuera poco su propio baño con mosaicos de color verde con una tina (si tienen una mente tan perversa como la mía no van a hacer cosas aun no xD)

-Que cuarto tan grande Yohan-decía el mayor de los Yuki observando hasta el más mínimo detalle del cuarto

-si muy extenso – decía el oji naranja aventándose a su cama-oye Haou-chan por que no te vienes a acostar también

-Ehhh bueno yo es que

-vamos Haou no seas aburrido mi hermano no se enterara ni el tuyo- dijo acercando se ala puerta y cerrándola con seguro, se acercó a Haou lentamente hasta tirarlo en la cama beso tras beso yohan empezó a mordisquear el delicado cuello de Haou sacando pequeños gemidos empezó quitando el suéter y camisa de Haou de su cuello empezó a bajar lamiendo y mordiendo cada milímetro de la piel de Haou hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas el empezó a lamer y morder el botoncillo rosa y Haou intentaba no gemir ante la excitación que le producía

-N-no Y-yohan para p-por favor ahhh-decía el pobre entre gemidos

-tu me dices vasta-el peli azul miro completamente a Haou a su meced y vio que en el pantalón de su compañero se formaba un bulto y sonrió perversamente-pero tu cuerpo me pide más-empezó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de su amante para despojarlo completamente dejándolo en bóxer y el peli azul empezó a despojarse de su propia ropa para estar igual que Haou pero antes de quitarse los pantalones Haou se dirigió hacia él y empezó a besar el abdomen marcado de Yohan y empezó a bajar hasta quitarle el pantalón junto con los bóxer y a lamer el miembro erecto de su pareja

-H-Haou ahhh –en ese momento el depredador se convirtió en la presa y ambos dejándose llevar por el momento se acostaron y Yohan en un rápido movimiento volvió a dejar a Haou debajo de él y empezar a bajar y quitarle sus bóxer para dejarlo completamente desnudo empezó a jugar con Haou lamiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo y empezó a meter y sacar el miembro de Haou en su boca

-Yohan me corro -dijo el pobre entre gemidos y dejo su semilla dentro de la boca de Yohan el cual se trago hasta la última gota, Yohan empezó a lamer uno de sus dedos y lo metió en la zona sagrada de Haou-¡YOHAN!- Yohan metió los otros dos y empezó a abrirlos en forma de tijera cuando termino de abrir paso de sus dedos a su miembro-¿M-me d-dolerá Yohan?-Yohan asintió

-pero te prometo que después ya no-yohan se posiciono en la entrada de su pequeño amante y luego entro poco a poco para no dañar a su pequeño rey

-ahhh me d-duele-dijo Haou cuando sintió que Yohan había perturbado sus aposentos prohibidos, cuando se acostumbró por completo a tener a Yohan dentro Yohan empezó a moverse lentamente para no lastimar a Haou-ahhh Yohan ahhh-entre Haou mas gemía mas se excitaba Yohan y mas rápido se movía –ahhh Yohan –para cuando Haou dio su ultimo gemido yohan ya había dejado su semilla dentro de su pequeño rey ambos cansados se quedaron dormidos yohan podía decir que Haou era totalmente suyo y de nadie mas

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

En el cuarto de Johan

-ya entendiste ju-chan-le dijo con voz suave

-si ya entendí Jo-Kun gracias por tenerme paciencia-le dijo el castaño abrazándolo por la cintura-¿y si jugamos algo? ¿Siii?-el castaño puso una linda carita para convencer a su novio

-esta bien que quieres jugar –Johan entro al baño pero se olvido de que había dejado a su gatita ahí adentro, la gatita salió disparada del baño y corrió directamente hasta Judai y se puso a jugar con ella-espero que no te moleste Judai es mi gatita rubí

-de que hablas es tan linda-dijo Judai terminando de ver los juegos de Johan- ¿y si jugamos YU-GI-OH? (triste y cruel ironía xD)

-jajá claro deja que entre al baño y jugamos-entro al baño y tuvo que limpiar todo lo que había hecho rubí mientras él no estaba termino de limpiar se lavo las manos y fue a jugar YU-GI-OH con Judai

-ya se hagamos una apuesta el que pierda le preparara la cena al ganador-le dijo el castaño

-claro a mi nunca nadie me ha ganado y espero que sepas preparar filetes ju-chan –dijo el peli azul muy confiado

-y yo espero que sepas preparar camarones Jo-Kun- ambos se pusieron a jugar y después de a ver perdido 4 veces Johan se rindió Judai era el primero en a verle ganado

-esta bien hare tus camarones-dijo el oji esmeralda y suspiro

Después de la gran cena que hizo Johan más la derrota y haber ayudado a su pequeño ju-chan con la tarea callo rendido en su cama Judai se acostó junto a él claro después de haber apagado la luz

-buenas noches Johan –le susurro el castaño

-buenas noches Judai-le dio un tierno beso en los labios y lo abrazo

- correspondió al abrazo -te amo Johan

- y yo a ti Judai

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en cuestión de minutos pues ya estaban bastante cansados despues de un largo día en la escuela y estudiando, rubí se durmió éntrelos muchachos

**Notas del autor:** bueno en el cap. 1 me pareció divertido que Judai no pudiera descubrir nada hasta la noche y me divierte torturarlo y en el cap. 2 me gusto mucho que Johan obligara (mas o menos) a Judai a darle un beso y fue tan kawaii cuando me imagine la voz de Johan como niño pequeño que ahhh (grito de fangirl) me encanto cuando Judai se salió de sus cabales (? Y casi casi grita beso pero lo mas extraño es q nadie vio como Johan abrazaba a Judai y en este cap. que Yohan y Haou se salieron con la suya ¬w¬ son unos pillos xD bueno en este no sé que decir mas que Judai me recordó a mi cuando no sabia nada de mate

Judai: que cruel eres conmigo

Yo: Ehhh si como sea

Johan: lo mas lol de todo es que el tiempo pasa lentamente xD

Yo: cierto pero es por que tengo el poder de hacer que eso pase, adiós y hasta el próximo sábado, espero

Johan y Judai: adiooooooos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: el problema**

Después de la larga y agitada noche todos fueron a desayunar (después de vestirse claro) un rico desayuno que preparo Johan por a ver perdido la apuesta con Judai

-¡buenos días a todos!-dijo el mayor de los Anderson con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-buenos días etto… ¿porqué tan de buenas Yohan?-dijo el menor poniendo su mano en su barbilla para pensar en las opciones de por que estaba feliz su hermano

-emmm cosas hermanito, eres muy joven para saberlo-dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a su hermano

-¿y Haou?-pregunto el castaño al no ver a su hermano

-mmm seguramente dormido-dijo el oji naranja

-lo dudo Haou se despierta temprano sea día de escuela o no-dijo el castaño en modo chibi

-pues no se Judai se veía muy cansado-dijo el peli azul mayor

**(Flashback) **

**Yohan se levanto en la mañana y vio que eran las 3:50 y se dirigió al baño pero antes de poder abrir la puerta alguien lo abrazo por la espalda **

**-¿adonde vas?-dijo el oji ámbar **

**-al baño-dijo algo cansado**

**-por que si va a empezar la segunda ronda-dijo el castaño con una voz sensual**

**-¿no estas cansado? -dijo en tono burlón**

**-no si se trata de ti-le guiño un ojo y se acostó en la cama**

**-bien que empiece la segunda ronda-dijo posándose encima del castaño y empezó todo otra vez **

**(Fin del flashback)**

En eso Haou iba bajando las escaleras para desayunar estaba tan cansado que casi se caía de las escaleras si no lo hubiera salvado yohan ya que lo atrapo antes de que se cayera

-Haou ¿estas bien?-dijo el de ojos chocolate-¿que te sucede?

-a nada solo estoy cansado-dijo recargándose en Yohan-me dormí muy tarde anoche jugando con Yohan

-pero si tu siempre te duermes temprano-dijo el menor de los castaños

-hay una primera vez para todo no ¬¬- dijo el mayor refunfuñando

-ya no se enojen y vamos a desayunar-dijo Johan

-ok-dijo haciendo un puchero el oji castaño

-rápido-dijo el oji naranja-vamos a ir por ahi de vagos

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si no traemos ropa-dijo el de ojos ámbar

-cierto-dijo el peli azul de ojos esmeralda-tuve que prestarle una pijama a Judai para que durmiera

-entonces cual es problema tu le prestas ropa a Judai y yo a Haou-dijo el peli azul de ojos naranjas

-Arrrg ya que-dijo el menor de los peli azules mirando con enojo a su hermano, terminó de desayunar y se llevo a Judai a su cuarto para que se cambiara de ropa le dio un pantalón de mezclilla negro una playera de color rojo (que es el favorito de Judai) y una chaqueta de color negro que combinada con el pantalón

-ehehe gracias Johan me queda muy bien-dijo el castaño mirándose al espejo mientras se cepillaba el pelo

-de nada Judai –dijo el peli azul terminando de vestirse

En eso empezó a sonar el celular de Judai, agarro su celular y vio que era su mamá, contesto nerviosamente por que él había prometido llamarla lo cual no hizo

-hola mamá-dijo con un tono bajo-aja si como digas ok bueno buen viaje yo también te quiero si adiós-colgó el teléfono y salió del baño

-¿Qué te dijo?-dijo el peli azul cerrando su cinturón

-emmm te diré cuando estemos con Haou y yohan-dijo nervioso el castaño, Ambos salieron del cuarto de Johan para ir con Haou y yohan

-bueno a donde vamos genio-dijo el ojo esmeralda a su hermano

-que tal a jugar video juegos para poderte aplastar por decimotercera vez este mes-dijo el oji el naranja muy triunfante

-si claro como digas-dijo el más pequeño de los peli azules

-en la tienda de juegos después de 10 partidas perdidas por parte de Johan Judai decidió retar al rey yohan mas conocido por los de ahí como Jehu-

-entonces yohan que dices aceptas mi reto-dijo el de ojos chocolate

-jeje claro que si siempre es bueno ganarle a otros y no siempre a tu hermano-dijo el oji naranja

-5 minutos después Judai vence a Jehu-

-jeje que te parece "Jehu" parece que te vencí-dijo el ojos chocolate

-felicidades Judai al fin alguien le da un merecido a Yohan-dijo el ojos esmeralda al ver que su novio le dio una paliza a su hermano

-bueno no siempre se gana, amenos que juegues con mini yo jajaja –se reía a mas no poder

-si pero por lo menos yo no eh reprobado ninguna materia-dijo el oji esmeralda restregándole en la cara a su hermano las calificaciones

-bueno podemos irnos ya estoy aburrido-dijo Haou claro no llevo ninguno de sus libros

-si vamos a comer-dijo Judai ansioso

-si por que no vamos a comer Yohan invita-dijo el de ojos color esmeralda-y nos podrás decir los que te dijo tu madre esta mañana ¿o no Judai?

-que dijiste Johan-dijo refunfuñando el mas grande

-¿que? Mama ¿te llamo?-dijo Haou

-etto... si me llamo me dijo que ella y papa saldrían de viaje y que si los Anderson nos dejarían quedarnos en su casa-dijo el de ojos marrones sonrojado

-¿durante cuanto tiempo?-dijo el oji naranja pensando en lo que podría hacer con Haou en ese tiempo

-durante… 1 mes-dijo el castaño

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?-dijo Haou

-por problemas familiares-dijo el oji marrón-no nos quieren involucrar en esto por eso

-bueno por mi si quieres quédate a vivir jajá-dijo el oji esmeralda en forma de broma

-Ehhh Judai quiero hablar contigo en privado-dijo Haou

-emmm bueno-ambos castaños se fueron lejos de donde estaban los peli turquesas – ¿de que quieres hablar?

- ¿Por qué son problemas familiares?-dijo Haou

-por que nuestros padres… se van a… divorciar-dijo Judai en un tono bajo y con mucha tristeza

-ya entiendo-dijo el mayor abrazando a su hermanito-bueno luego hablaremos con papa y mama-y volvieron donde estaban los gemelos peli azules

-nos vamos a casa-dijo el oji naranja

-si vamos-dijo Judai que estaba junto a Johan tomando su mano intentando ocultar su tristeza los cuatro se fueron a casa para disfrutar de una larga y placentera noche

**Nota del autor**: no me odien los hacer que los padres de judai se divorcien algo bueno salga de eso xD y a Johan se la va a cumplir lo de mejor quédate a vivir pero de una manera no muy bonita

Ok pasando a otro tema emm de que iba a hablar

Johan: de la escuela inútil ¬¬

Emmm soy una inútil pero soy tu inútil :3 bueno si la escuela regrese a clases y mis profesores son de lo peor un anciano en mate una maldita y reverenda pe*** en ingles y yo no se ni madres D: mi vieja maestra de español en primer año creo que las únicas que paso son historia taller y cívica por que mi maestra de ciencias es una maldita y con estos maestros no puedo pensar lo bueno es que ya tengo varios caps. hechos espero salgan mas los fines de semana por que con mis maestros mi vida será imposible, deséenme suerte u.u

Johan: yo te enseño mate ingles y ciencias

Yo: no gracias adoro poder sentarme ¬¬ bueno hasta el próximo sábado mis queridos

Johan: entonces te gusta estar sentada mmm probemos tu hipótesis *cara perversa*

Yo: o dios que eh hecho *me cargan y yo opongo fuerza* adiós D:


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**La mudanza **

**Ya habían pasado 2 meses después de la noticia del divorcio los padres de Haou y Judai seguían tramitando los papeles, sus padres decidieron que Judai se iría con su madre a Canadá y Haou con su padre a Italia, los chicos les dijeron que no se irían se quedarían en Japón ya que seria muy difícil para ellos no estar juntos, tal vez era otra cosa o dos **

_**(el nombre de los padres de Johan y Yohan su madre se llama Alicia y el nombre de su padre es Edgar)**_

-¡NO ME IRE DE JAPON ES LO ULTIMO QUE DIGO NO ME IRE!-decía Judai, por primera vez le había alzado la voz a sus padres y Haou no se quedo atrás, el chico tranquilo que nunca se enoja estallo

-¡DE AQUÍ NO ME LARGO ESCUCHARON SI TENGO QUE VIVIR EN LA CALLE POR MI ESTABIEN ME QUEDARE EN JAPON Y PUNTO!-les grito tan fuerte que los vecinos escucharon la pelea

-¿¡PUES DONDE PIENSAN VIVIR PAR DE IDIOTAS!?-les grito su padre, de lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que desde hace una hora estaban Yohan y Johan afuera de su casa pensando si era buena idea o no entrar hasta que cierto oji naranja tomo demasiado valor para entrar

-¡PUES VENDRAN A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN USTEDES O MIS PADRES ESTARE SIEMPRE ALADO DE HAOU Y NADIE CAMBIARA ESO!-Haou corrió a los brazos de su novio intentando protegerse de su padre ya que antes de que ellos entraran los había golpeado su padre

-Judai-susurro el oji esmeralda al ver que en su mejilla tenia un golpe, al parecer el padre de los castaños era muy violento

-Johan- decía con la voz llorosa, Judai corrió hacia Johan para evitar que lo volvieran a golpear

-¿y sus padres los van a dejar?-decía la madre de Judai que parecía era la mas calmada

-vamos a nuestra casa ahí lo resolveremos todo-decía Johan abrazando al pequeño Judai

-en casa de los Anderson-

-¿Yohan no crees que te excediste al decir eso?-decía una hermosa mujer con el cabello del mismo color que sus hijos

-pero mamá por favor deja que ellos se queden con nosotros-rogaba el mayor-Johan y yo nos haremos responsables de lo que hagan Haou y Judai

-si mamá deja que ellos se queden por favor le ayudare a Judai a estudiar

-¿y donde van a dormir?-preguntaba la mujer

-en nuestro cuarto ellos en las camas y nosotros en el piso por favor mamá deja que se queden-rogaba el oji naranja

-bueno por mi no hay problema…pero ¿estan de acuerdo señor y señora Yuki?

-bueno si Judai y Haou lucharon bastante por quedarse si ellos son felices aquí pues yo también lo seré –comprendió la madre de Haou y Judai-¿tu que dices cariño?

-pues que estos niños primero se oponen y luego vienen a molestar a otra familia-levanto su puño que se dirigía en dirección hacia Judai, Judai espero lo peor, pero el golpe nunca llego algo lo había interceptado no fue nadie mas que Johan que se puso entre Judai y su padre para que no pudiera golpearlo

-Johan-dijo el castaño muy sorprendido y no era el único todos al ver la valentía de el peli azul para proteger a Judai fue sorprendente

-¡Johan! Estas bien mi amor-decía la madre sosteniendo a su hijo

-si...Lo estoy… esto es lo que llego a hacer para que Judai y Haou se queden con nosotros-dijo el muchacho con dificultad

-bien si tanto los quieres quédatelos-dijo el hombre, sin sentimientos en sus palabras, tan frio que el aire estaba helado, claro los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban felices por que no se separarían estarían juntos hasta acabar la secundaria y preparatoria para luego cumplir la promesa de casarse

-bueno ahora tienen que ir por sus cosas a su casa-dijo la madre de los Anderson

-si vamos Haou-los castaños corrieron hasta su casa que no estaba muy lejos sus padres los seguían de cerca y los peli azules iban detrás de ellos para ayudarlos con sus cosas, los padres de los castaños les dieron bolsas y maletas para que guardaran sus pertenencias guardaron ropa videojuegos todo lo que cabía en las maletas y bolsas cuando terminaron de empacar todo fueron ala sala de estar para despedirse

-adiós mamá, papá-dijo Haou saliendo junto con Yohan y sus bolsas y maletas

-adiós mamá nunca voy a olvidar a tan buena madre que me dejo ser feliz-decía Judai llorando

-yo tampoco voy a olvidarte hijo-se abrasaron mutuamente

-adiós papá que te vaya bien en tu viaje-solo pudo decir eso ya que tenia algo de resentimiento por que lo había golpeado

-adiós que les vaya bien-al parecer el divorcio se llevo también sus sentimientos

Los cuatro muchachos se fueron a la casa de los Anderson para "mudarse" cuando llegaron a la casa Anderson todos fueron a sus habitaciones, Yohan viviría con Haou y Johan con Judai ya era bastante obvio quien se quedaría con quien los castaños desempacaron y los peli azules hacían espacio en sus roperos para la ropa de sus novios, rubí la gatita de Johan se podía decir que saltaba de alegría al ver a Judai

-genial al fin podre ser feliz-suspiro Judai

-¿acaso no eras feliz con tu familia?-pregunto Johan

-si lo era pero siempre había limitaciones y además después de la noticia del divorcio todos los días había peleas en casa y nuestro padre nos golpeaba…creo que tengo moretones en todo el cuerpo

-déjame verlos

-¿¡QUE!?-grito el castaño

-si déjame ver tus moretones para ver si no son graves mi padre es medico y me enseño a diferenciar las heridas-decía con una voz muy serena

- esta bien-el castaño se puso al rojo vivo cuando empezó a quitarse la camisa que traía puesta, Johan empezó a "examinar" los moretones de Judai para ver si no eran graves o se había roto algún hueso

-mmm parece que nada es grave-Johan lamio un pequeño moretón en la espalda de judai

-J-Johan b-basta-el castaño parecía la luz de un semáforo en rojo por recibir esa "atención" del peli azulado

-solo bromeaba-le dijo con una gran sonrisa triunfante aun que parecía que el peli azul si quería llegar mas lejos respeto que judai no estuviera listo

-si solo bromeabas vas a ver ¬¬-refunfuñaba el castaño

-mejor vamos a ver que hacen Yohan y Haou ¿te parece?

-claro no vaya a ser que tu hermano sea como tu

-¿que insinúas? ¬¬

-ooh yo nada nada-decía con voz inocente-oye ¿Por qué tu casa tiene tres pisos? si con dos basta

-por que mi hermano yo no podíamos estar juntos ni en el mismo piso por eso tiene 3, en el piso de arriba esta su cuarto

-aaa ok voy con Haou-el castaño subió las escaleras hacia donde esta es cuarto de Yohan y toco la puerta para ver si no interrumpía algo-Yohan ¿puedo pasar?

-claro que si Judai-le respondió detrás de la puerta

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto el castaño de ojos marrón

-no ves estamos jugando-respondió su hermano

-¿Por qué conmigo nunca juegas? ¬¬

-por que si pierdes haces berrinches

-¿enserio haces berrinches?-dijo una voz detrás de Judai-quiero ganarte par ver eso xD-dijo riéndose el oji esmeralda

-ash tu cállate que la ultima vez te gane yo

-bueno vemos quien de los 4 es mejor-dijo el mas grande de los peli azules, todos tomaron un control de el Xbox de Yohan estuvieron como 6 horas pegados al juego hasta que un voz muy familiar se escucho desde el primer piso, era el padre de los peli azules los cuatro impactados querían saber como reaccionaria el padre de los peli azules ante la noticia de que se quedarían a vivir ahí todos bajaron a saludarlo y a decirle la noticia, pero alguien mas ya se les había adelantado la madre de los Andersen

-entonces bienvenidos sean Haou, Judai no se preocupen no estoy molesto me agrada la idea así Johan y Yohan no estarán todo el tiempo en el teléfono hablando con ustedes-dijo el padre sin ninguna preocupación

-ehehe gracias señor Andersen, esperamos no ser una molestia para ustedes-dijeron los hermanos Yuki

-para nada bienvenidos pueden quedarse el tiempo necesario y llámenme por mi nombre

-muchas gracias-agradecieron los castaños

-es hora de cenar-decía la madre

-¡genial!-gritaron todos

-¿Qué hay de cenar hoy mamá?-dijo Johan

-pues ya que hoy tenemos unos invitados hice camarones

-¡si! Camarones mis favoritos-dijo Judai muy emocionado-gracias por la comida-agradeció y todos empezaron a comer

Al terminar de comer todos agradecieron la comida en especial judai ya que era su platillo favorito

-muchas gracias señora Anderson-agradecieron los castaños por segunda vez

-no hay por que además llámenme Alicia por favor

-Ehhh claro Alicia-dijeron los castaños y se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos no sin antes darse las buenas noches como se debe entre hermanos

-Johan tu mamá es mas agradable que la mía-se aventó ala cama sin preocuparse de nada pero por "accidente" cayo encima de Johan

-auch ¿que tu mamá nunca preparaba camarones o por que dices que mi madre es mas agradable que la tuya?

-no lo digo por eso digo que tiene un actitud muy linda mmm creo que ya se de donde sacaste tu actitud-abraso a Johan mientras estaba encima de el

-mejor vamos a dormir mañana hay clases-se sonrojo por el abrazo dentro de si el peli azul sentía unas ganas de hacer suyo al peli castaño pero mientras el no estuviera listo Johan esperaría el tiempo necesario

-mmm no quiero dormir quiero hacer otra cosa-se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de Johan hasta que se dieron un beso un corto pero tierno-solo bromeaba te dije que ibas a ver por a ver hecho eso buenas noches-se bajo de Johan y fue al otro lado de la cama

-buenas noches-sonrojado al rojo vivo Johan no podía sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza asi que tomo su MP3 se puso los audífonos y empezó a escuchar música hasta quedarse completamente dormido

**Nota de la autora: **antes q nada quiero darle un agradecimiento a **samyanime97**que creo a sido la mas constante al leer este fic desastroso que hice por mera curiosidad y me motiva a seguir escribiéndolo , ahora si retomando lo del fic el tiempo paso rápido y dios que padre tan violento ya ni mi padre es así bueno no lose por que no vivo con el pero bueeeno lo importante es que sobreviví a mi primera y segunda semana de clases pero con mucho dolor de piernas por hacer ejercicio pero no se a quien carajos se le ocurre dar dos días seguidos educación física y también sobreviví a Johan lo bueno es q los maestros casi no me dejan tarea así que podre seguir escribiendo mis fics todos raros y etc. etc.

Johan: también queremos recomendarles el fic 17 de octubre donde se desarrolla un problema con mi pasado

Yo: cierto y también un problema con la boda de Judai y Johan y su luna de miel supongo si se me ocurre hacer un problema en ella xD pero bueno también intentare escribir otro para hacer algo en mi tiempo libre así que

Johan y yo: hasta el próximo sábado


	6. Una disculpa

a los que estén leyendo esto les ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas hoy lleve mi memoria USB a mi escuela y perdí mi lapicera donde tenia la USB y ahí tengo todos mis fanfics así que en lo que la encuentro quiero ofrecer mis disculpas ojala alguno de mis compañeros aya encontrado mi lapicera y me la regrese por lo mientras quiero disculparme si no puedo subir este sabado el cap


	7. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**La despedida**

2 años después de que Judai y Haou se fueran a vivir con los Anderson a llegado su graduación pero Haou ira a estudiar ingleterra Yohan se ira a estudiar a parís Johan a estados unidos y Judai desgraciadamente se quedara en Japón después de unos cuantos te amo abrazos besos y entre Haou y yohan unas cuantas caricias furtivas se fueron cada a su destino

Judai

-porque por que toda mi vida es un sufrimiento siempre algo bueno pasa en mi vida se tiene que arruinar porque-me levante del piso tome mi mochila recuerdo que encontré una navaja la usare para acabar con mi sufrimiento, tome la navaja y levante las mangas de mi camisa y la puse sobre la piel de mi brazo hice presión y la deslice viendo solo la sangre surgía de su escondite aquel dolor era tan placentero hacia que mi sufrimiento se liberara pero porque aun me duele no es por la herida si no algo mucho peor arrepentimiento antes de que me diera cuenta ya había cortadas en mis brazos 10 en cada una mis piernas mi sangre fluía pero poco a poco mi dolor y sufrimiento se iban con ella dejaba de sentir eso y sentía un placer inmenso casi como un orgasmo pero dejo de fluir y empezó a levantarme puse agua en la ducha y limpie toda la sangre de mi cuerpo en mi abdomen también había cortadas mi estomago limpie todo mi cuerpo y luego limpie el piso donde estaba mi sangre me acote en mi cama y me puse a pensar que hubiera hecho Johan si me hubiera visto me puse a llorar toda la noche hasta que quede profundamente dormido

-aniki hola

-a hola Sho

-pasa algo

-no nada

-tienes los ojos hinchados ¿Johan?

-en parte-Sho y yo vamos en la misma preparatoria también Azuka Manjoume bla bla etc. etc.

-aaa vamos aniki-me tomo del brazo maldición mis cortadas ardían dolían sufría no podía creerlo

-suéltame-hice q me soltara-lo siento Sho perdón-me fui corriendo Salí de la escuela y corrí hasta un callejón oscuro me tire en el piso empecé a llorar a pesar de que ya estoy cansado de llorar y llorar no puedo evitarlo-por que porque tuviste q abandonarme de esa manera porque-ya casi no podía hablar me costaba respirar ero para mi suerte o desgracia Johan me llamo a mi celular en ese momento lo saque y conteste entre sollozos-¿hola?

-¡Judai!-al parecer estaba sorprendido-¿porqué estas llorando?

-por tu culpa me abandonaste y me dejaste como todo lo bueno en mi vida te vas

-Judai por favor para-al parecer el también lloraba-por favor perdóname quiero estar a tu lado pero mira ambos estudiamos lo que queremos yo seré medico y tu un gran arquitecto por favor para y recuerda que te amo-llorábamos al mismo tiempo como si eso fuera hacer que volviera a mi lado

-Johan por favor regresa quiero estar contigo

-yo también pero regresare ya lo veras bueno tengo que irme lo siento perdón

-ok adiós-ambos colgamos el teléfono pero yo no pensaba ir a clases así como así traía unos lentes negros eso disimularía que estaba llorando me los puse y regrese ala escuela a seguir con mis clases como siempre cuando se acabaron regrese a mi casa por mas raro que parezca no comí nada neotenia hambre fui directo al baño me duche y luego si para una mas raro me puse a estudiar Johan antes de irse me hizo una guía para que estudiara todo sobre lo que vería en arquitectura creo que es lo que me mantiene cerca de el además de algo que le quite de su maleta entes de que se fuera un pequeño pañuelo de seda de color azul

**nota de la autora: **si lo se quedo pesimo ademas de corto lo siento u.u como les dije en mi aviso perdi mi lapicera donde estaba mi memoria USB y no me la regresaron (hijos de p**a) pero hice lo posible por dejarles un cap nuevo me esforce y perdonen mis faltas de ortografia (si llegan a ver como dije fue improvisado) espero de ahora en adelante poder hacer bien los caps como ya los tenia hecho bueno hasta el proximo mm sabado (espero)


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**¿Inglaterra? No es lo mismo sin ti**

**Haou **

Ya ah pasado un año desde que vine aquí estoy estudiando para ser profesor de química algunos pueden decir que es aburrido pero a mi me gusta mucho pero me eh vuelto mas… ¿Judai? Bueno ahora me distraigo mas en clase y cosas así supongo que es por no escuchar a un par de idiotas baboseando o a un pervertido alado mio tengo que buscar distracciones para sentir que aun estoy en Japón aun que sé que no estoy allá

_-*Yohan ¿que estas haciendo en estos momentos? ¿estas pensando en mi? Como yo pienso en ti* _

-Haou dime los no metales-maldito profesor siempre interrumpe mis pensamientos

-hidrogeno, carbono, nitrógeno, oxigeno, fosforo, azufre y selenio

-muy bien por eso eres el mejor alumno de toda la escuela Haou quiero hablar contigo después de clases

-claro profesor-ptm ahora no podre estar platicando con Judai acerca de sus depresiones las cuales disminuyeron muy notablemente por llamadas frecuentes de Johan y mías y una que otra vez de el idiota de Yohan, al acabar la escuela me dirigí con mi profesor para saber de que quería hablar

-Haou pasa-pues que otra me quedaba entre al salón de clases

-de que quiera hablar profesor

-bueno envista de que eres de los mejores alumnos de esta preparatoria el director y yo discutíamos sobre ascenderte de grado ¿Qué dices Haou?

-profesor es una oferta tentadora pero no lo se

-mira piénsalo y luego me dices

-esta bien- con eso me fui a el hotel donde estaba hospedado y el cual pagaron Alicia y Edgar, llegue y abrí mi laptop para ver si correo electrónico y mi Facebook y mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad Yohan me envió una foto suya sin nada encima (yo: ¿me la mandas? Haou: ¬¬ no yo: aww que cruel) por suerte estaba conectado para darle un buen regaño a ese pervertido

-hola Haou

-ni que hola ni mis cojones ¿que mierda pasa por tu cabeza?

-¿Ehhh? ¿de que hablas?

-no te hagas el inocente Anderson me enviaste tus fotos porno

-Ehhh lo siento tengo que irme disfruta la foto

–Maldito Yohan cuando te vea te asesinare-enserio lo asesinare que bueno que Judai estaba conectado si no hubiera explotado de rabia

-hola Haou-me escribió Judai

-hola Judai ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunte ya q sabia que él podía estar todavía en depresión

-pues un poco mejor y tu ¿como estas? Seguramente con buenas calificaciones como siempre

-pues algo si, mis maestros me ofrecieron ascender de año

-wow Haou eso es una buena noticia ¿lo aceptaras?

-pues no lo se es cierto q si acepto acabare antes y podre regresar antes a Japón pero aun no lo se

-ooh bueno piénsalo bien oportunidades como estas no ocurren 2 veces

-si lo se bueno te dejo me voy a estudiar

-si yo también, adiós-ok dijo que iba a estudiar eso si que es raro bueno seguramente Johan le dijo que lo hiciera siempre lo obedece, la verdad me gusta Inglaterra pero no es lo mismo sin ti… Yohan te amo

**nota de la autora: **siento a verlo subido taaan tarde es que eh estado mmm ¿depresiva? bueno no tanto asi es q me le confese al chico q me gusta y dijo q necesitaba pensarlo por q acababa de cortar con su novia y bueno ya sabran el melodrama y bueno llevo las 2 semanas asi casi casi judai del cap. 6 bueno sobre este cap siguen siento terriblemente cortos ero conservan alguna sideas de la original y me imagino a Haou diciendo te amo Yohan están Kawaii :3 espero recuperarme de mi deprecion y seguir escribiendo el fic

johan: bueeno ¿y si vamos a correr bajo la lluvia y te destrezas?

yo:estoy enferma y son las 12:53 de la noche

Johan: y vamos

yo: ya que hasta el proximo sabado


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**París no es tan bello comparado contigo**

**Yohan **

Ya pasaron 2 años ya falta menos para volver a ver a mi hermoso Haou lastima que nunca puedo concentrarme en clases solo por imaginármelo cuando estamos en plena acción tantas noches juntos puede que Haou no quiera aceptarlo pero él es una persona muy frágil me eh dado cuenta después de todo después de que cae completamente dormido me quedo observándolo ese hermoso cuerpo tan pálido y frágil con esos brillantes ojos ámbar y un cabello castaño

-¡ANDERSEN! ¡PON ATENCION!

-a si perdón- así por cierto estoy estudiando actuación

-dime la línea numero 2

-claro-aclare mi garganta para poder hablar mejor y mas fluidamente-oh nada es mas hermoso que tu, tu cabello, tu sonrisa y tus labios que tanto me han hechizado, tal vez tu me olvides pero yo a ti no te olvidare no puedo olvidar ala persona que ah encantado a mi corazón

-muy bien Anderson, con ese talento deberías poner mas atención en clase

-si lo siento-si claro lo siento que mentira mas grande que bueno que no faltaba mucho para que acabara la clase después de clases me largo a donde me hospedo y soy feliz pero hay soy mas feliz que nunca por que Haou me mando algo y cuando abrí ese mensaje hay dios no podía creer que estaba viendo mi hermoso Haou en todo su esplendor

-¿feliz? ¿Ahora me dejaras de mandar tus fotos porno?- me mando un mensaje

-ja jajaja Haou no creí que llegaras a hacer esto xD

-si te sigues riendo le enviare todas tus fotos asquerosas a tu padre

-._. ok ahí muere tu ganas dejare de enviarte mis fotos

-bien ahora apaga la computadora y vete a estudiar o sino te dejare sin sexo cuando nos volvamos a ver

-nooo tu ganas me pondré a estudiar, adiós- seguramente se esta sonriendo maléficamente al ver como me domino en ese momento bueno no me queda otra mas que estudiar pero por favor actuación es demasiado fácil, no estoy estudiando química como Haou o arquitectura como Judai o medicina como el tarado de mi hermano

**nota de autora:** lo se siguen siendo cortos pero me frustre y no podia escribir y alfinal quedo esto y ademas me dio una depresion cunado el chico q me gustab me dijo q ya tenia novia ._. casi me mato y luego me puso un lindo apodo y me recupere si lo se soy rara ademas les recompensare todo en el capitulo 11 si ya lo tengo planeado :3 pero falta el pov de johan y un cap muy bonito para judai con la aparicion especil de Leila y Yami son como mis personalidades asi q se sorprenderan (supongo) bueno espero q el cap sea de su agrado y fic tambien


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**2 año mas y nos volveremos a ver **

**Johan**

Ya pasaron 3 años desde que vine a estado unidos a estudiar medicina lo bueno es que mis tíos viven aquí y me ofrecieron quedarme mientras terminaba mis estudios no es que me desagrade pero son tan sofocantes preguntan cada cosa que hasta a mi me da miedo responder y hay un pequeño problema con ellos y mi prima, mis tíos son cristianos Homofóbicos así que se imaginaran como reaccionaron cuando les dije que tenia novio en vez de novia y bueno mi prima es todo lo contrario es una adicta al yaoi y me pregunta cada cosa que hasta sudo frio en sus interrogatorios, mis tíos no saben que le gusta ya que es bastante discreta para ocultarlo pero conmigo es muy abierta me cuenta muchas cosas que a mis tíos no

-oye Johan-una joven de ojos cafés y su cabello largo terminado en punta y del mismo color q el mio bastante alta y algo delgada una tez pálida

-a hola Leila-ella es mi prima Leila

-oye y cuéntame ¿si has hecho cosas perversas con Judai?-otra de sus típicas preguntas sobre el yaoi

-que claro que no el aun es demasiado inocente como para que yo haga eso

-mmm pero te gustaría ¿cierto?- se sentó a mi lado

-etto… pues…

-aja lo sabia no eres capas de decirle que quieres hacer "eso"

-Shh quieres que te escuchen mis tíos

-vamos no pueden escucharnos son tan sordos como un murciélago

-ash ¿ya vas a empezar a acosarme?

-mm si jajá no claro que no pero ¿como harás que Judai acepte que tienes necesidades?

-pues… no lo se-baje mi cabeza

-mm y ¿si te ayudo?

-tu no gracias terminare violándolo

-oye no es mala idea Ehhh, no te creas pues mira cuando acabes de estudiar medicina pues tendrás pacientes ¿no?

-pues si de que me serviría estudiar medicina si voy a estar de ocioso sin hacer nada

-pues ahí esta por que no le haces "un chequeo medico" a Judai cunado lo veas

-Ehhh ¿a que te refieres?

-hombres no los comprendo ven-se acercó a mi oreja y empezó a susurrarme algo y su plan era tan… no se como describirlo sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban seguramente estaba muy sonrojado-¿entendiste?

-si-apenas podía hablar al pensar en ese plan tan asqueroso pero podría funcionar

-¿ya le pediste que se case contigo?

-no no tuve tiempo de hacerlo

-¡JOHAN ANDERSEN! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-me grito tan fuerte no puedo creer que mis tíos no la escuchen y además de eso me dio un zape

-auch ¿porqué me pegas?

-no preguntes y ve ahora mismo y proponle matrimonio o te asesinare-su cara daba miedo que hasta el mismo Fredy krueger escaparía de ella

-ok solo no me asesines-corrí a mi habitación y empecé a hacer una carta para Judai cuando acabe me fui a dormir para al día siguiente enviar la carta a Japón

* * *

**notas de la autora:** aaa me diverti tanto escribiendo este cap x3 leila es una de mis personalidades por asi decirlo emm no se q mas decir emmm a bueno estoy en epoca de examenes (mateme) y nesesito mucho tiempo para estudiar y talvez se me vaya y no suba un cap pero se lo repondria bueno me voy antes de q me ven y me castiguen aun q lo dudo hasta el proximo sabado (aun q se q casi nadie lo lee lo acabare)


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Ya falta poco**

**Judai**

Ya solo falta un año para que Haou, Yohan y Mi hermoso Johan regresen a Japón tan solo quisiera que ya estuvieran aquí Johan me envió fotos y dibujos de lo que ah hecho en estados unidos y fotos muy bonitas con hermosos paisajes y fotos suyas también sonriendo, haciendo algún deporte, en las playas, etc. imágenes tan hermosas que cuando las veo me olvido de todos mis males y sonrió, mis cortadas ya cicatrizaron algunas si se ven pero no son muchas

-¡Judai!-me grito Alicia-¿¡puedes ayudarme a lavar la ropa!? –fui corriendo donde ella estaba

-claro-dije agitato por a ver corrido tanto

-a gracias trae la ropa que esta en la mesa por favor

-ok-fui ala mesa por la ropa y cuando la levante se había caído una carta me era muy familiar la levante y fui donde Alicia- Alicia para quien es esta carta-se la mostré

-aaa es para ti iba a llevártela pero se me olvido puedes quedarte lavando la ropa estoy cansada

-claro tu ve a descansar yo termino de lavar la ropa

-gracias

-De nada-se fue y me senté en una silla junto a la lavadora y me dispuse a leer la carta y la carta decía

_-Judai ya falta menos para que volvamos a vernos y quiero decirte algo pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo en persona, hay algo en el sobre búscalo-_me puse a buscar lo que Johan había mandado y no pude creer lo que encontré un hermoso anillo-_mi niño ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-_rapido fui ala computadora y me busque en mi Facebook a Johan para mi suerte estaba conectado

-¡Johan!

-hola Judai

-si quiero

-¿si quieres que?

-si quiero casarme contigo

-aa entonces ya llego mi carta pensé que jamás llegaría xD

-si quieres hacerme enojar ya lo estas logrando ¬¬

-¿quien? Yo no para nada bueno entonces que bueno que aceptaste a si mañana después de la escuela tienes que salir a pasear y regresas alas 11:00 en punto ¿ok?

-emmm ok pero ¿porqué?

-nada mas por un sorpresa que te voy a dar a esa hora

-dime dime que es por favor

-no es una sorpresa bueno me voy a estudiar

-buu adiós- y así termine de lavar la ropa y me fui a dormir, pero ahora solo pienso en la sorpresa que me dará Johan que será no lo se tal vez sea bueno

* * *

**nota de autora: **aun que me costo trabajo al fin lo logre a si y hoy subire 2 caps por q el sabado pasado por culpa de mmm jack (ovio seudonimo para que nadie sepa su nombre) me distrajo y estuvimos dueleando en duelingnetwork y no pude subir el cap de ese dia asi q como recompensa 2x1 xD disfrutenlos


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**¡sorpresa!**

**Judai**

-que fastidio ya es lunes-dije en voz alta

-bueno que querías que fuera eternamente sábado y domingo o que-mi hermana Yami siempre fastidiándome con eso, ella es una chica alta y delgada su cabello es color café como el mio lo tiene cortado en capas y termina en punta sus ojos también son cafés pero mas claros casi miel su tez es bastante pálida y por eso su apodo el la reina de los vampiros o queen of vampire, a veces es agradable pero le encanta molestarme

-mm si

-idiota, acaso no piensas ir a clases o ¿tengo que amenazarte para que vallas?

-ninguna queen of vampire

-¡BAKA! Te dije que no me llames así-ella va en la misma preparatoria que yo solo que es mayor y además vive con su novio ella se evito el problema de el divorcio de nuestros padres por irse con ese tipo-entonces si no te vas ahora iré a reportarte Judai Yuki

-ya voy ya voy-me levante del piso y me dirigí a mi clase a veces Yami puede ser demasiado mala conmigo pero sé que es por que se preocupa por mi, ella se preocupo demasiado cuando mis padres le dijeron que yo y Haou no nos iríamos de Japón y fue por nosotros a casa de los Anderson conoció a Yohan y Johan a los cuales les tuvo mucha confianza y dejo que nos quedáramos ahí, hasta dice que a Yohan y Johan los considera como hermanos menores

-buenos días clase-dijo el profesor yo ni le puse atención-hoy hay examen-esperen ¿que carajos dijo? ¿Examen? noooo no estudie Arrrg que hago ya se si es de opción múltiple contestare cualquier cosa

-bien responde cualquier cosa cualquier cosa-murmure, cunado recibí mi hoja revise uff si es de opción múltiple genial, respondí todo lo que pude con lo que había aprendido y lo que no sabia era una detin marin dedo pingüe, cuando acabe me sentí aliviado y nervioso por saber si estaba bien ya que eso era lo que me daría mi graduación saliendo de clases me encontré con mi hermana la cual parecía que iba a matarme

-¡JUDAI YUKI!-me grito tan fuerte que mis tímpanos se rompían

-Ehhh… si… Yami hola

-¿por qué tanto miedo? ni que te fuera a asesinar

-¿Qué no por eso me gritaste?

-daa no idiota como siempre que me vez te vas corriendo te grite

-aaa bueno entonces ¿que quieres?

-oye y ¿si hoy vamos a pasear como hermano y hermana?

-espera tu y yo solos sin ningún testigo no gracias tal vez chupes toda mi sangre

-¡BAKA! Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermano que no veo desde hace mucho

-mm esta bien a ¿donde iremos?

-a donde tu quieras-esperen ¿dijo a donde yo quiera? Esto si que es raro

-mm ¿que tal al árcade?

-claro a donde tu quieras

-bien ¿a que hora y donde nos vemos?

-mm que tal alas 5:00 en el parque que esta cerca de aquí

-hecho nos vemos allá-me fui a casa y comí me duche le di de comer a rubí

Dieron las 4:55 y me encamine al parque que esta cerca de la preparatoria para mi sorpresa mi hermana ya estaba ahí vestida con una falda ni muy corta ni muy larga 5 dedos arriba del a rodilla una blusa de 3 colores (rosa verde y blanco) una muy linda chaqueta de color verde y unos converse negros que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas

-wow ¿enserio eres mi hermana? Te vez muy bien

-baka nos vamos ala árcade o no- vi como salía un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas esta claro que aun que sea agresiva es demasiado tierna

-bien vamos y tal vez podamos jugar el juego cuando éramos niños ¿recuerdas?

-como olvidarlo te gane muchas veces

-no es cierto además eh mejorado-mientras caminábamos no veíamos a donde íbamos y sin querer no pasamos ala árcade y mejor fuimos a un parquecito no muy lejos de ahí y pasamos el rato hablando de lo que nos había pasado mientras no nos veíamos nos dejamos de ver cuando entro a preparatoria ella ahora tiene 21 solo es mayor que yo por 1 año pero 1 año muy largo

-bueno Judai tengo que irme o Javier se preocupara por mi

-a claro adiós Yami

-que milagro ahora no me dijiste Queen of vampire

-cierto por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

-mm 10:50 ¿por qué?

-a faltan 10 minutos

-Ehhh dijiste algo

-no nada bueno adiós-nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado paseaba por todos lados hasta que dieron las 11:00 y me dirigí a casa para saber de la sorpresa de Johan, Alicia y Edgar no estaban me dejaron una nota "salimos por cuestiones de trabajo" Alicia es enfermera y Edgar es medico así que supongo que los llamaron a ambos, no le di importancia y me fui a mi cuarto para la sorpresa entre y todo estaba como lo había dejado tal vez Johan me engaño me acosté en mi cama para ponerme a pensar en como asesinar a Johan por a verme engañado, en eso la luz de mi baño se estaba encendida y me pregunte si había sido yo el que la dejo a si tal vez si Salí apurado me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para apagarla

-señor Yuki ya llego lo estuve esperando un buen rato-un peli turquesa con una bata blanca casi desnudo solo con sus bóxer

-¿Jo -jo-johan?-esta completamente sonrojado sentía como hervían mis mejillas por la vergüenza – ¿eres tu?

-señor Yuki por favor diríjase a la "camilla"-no dije nada y yo creo que por camilla se refería ala cama así que me senté en la cama esperando a que Johan me dijera que era un broma-bien señor Yuki según esto usted necesita un chequeo medico completo-que esperen que chequeo no estoy enfermo ni nada y ¿porqué me llama señor Yuki envés de Judai?

(Wii dejara de narrar Judai y ahora narrare yo :3)

-¿Qué?-pregunto el castaño viendo como el peli turquesa se dirija peligrosamente hacia el dejándolo pegado en la pared sin ningún escape Judai se puso completamente rojo al ver que los ojos de su novio estaban llenos de lujuria y perversión

-al parecer tiene calentura señor Yuki-el peli azul puso su mano sobre la frente del castaño haciendo que este se sonrojara aun mas-tranquilo señor Yuki-el peli azul hizo que el castaño quedara acostado en la cama el castaño cerrando los ojos fuertemente-señor Yuki no se duerma la diversión esta por comenzar

-Johan basta deja de decirme señor Yuki y dime Judai soy tu Judai y si quieres hacer "eso" solo pídelo

-bien Judai lo siento me dejarías hacer…-antes de que el peli turquesa terminara fue interrumpido por un tierno, dulce pero apasionado beso de parte de Judai

-si Johan puedes hacerlo-Johan se acercó a Judai se besaron apasionadamente besos llenos de amor pero cargados de lujuria, Johan se aburrió de los besos y empezó a lamer el cuello de Judai, Judai al ser una nueva sensación lo único que podía hacer era gemir y gemir haciendo que Johan pasara de lamer a morder y jugar con el cuello del castaño, el castaño como reacción solo puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Johan como diciéndole sigue, el peli turquesa al ver esa reacción del castaño paso una de sus manos bajo la camisa a cuadros que traía Judai, empezó a desabotonar uno por uno de los botones de la camisa dejando ver el abdomen y luego el pecho de Judai, Johan saco la camisa y fue a parar directo al piso y luego volvió a besar a Judai y empezó a bajar lentamente por su cuello besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo las manos de Johan pasaban por toda la piel descubierta de Judai y una de sus manos se puso a jugar con una de sus tetillas-ahhh Johan-Johan al saber que Judai sentía tan emoción sustituyo su mano por su boca y repitió los mismos pasos lamer y morder, Judai no aguantaba mas intento quitarle la bata blanca que traía Johan pero fallo

-no te impacientes-empezó a bajar dejando un camino de saliva y se detuvo donde estaba el pantalón y empezó a bajar el cierre y abrió el botón-ups creo que se me paso la mano-Johan después de decir eso quito los pantalones y los bóxer rojos de Judai dejando ver la ya notoria erección-te dije que no te impacientes-Johan empezó a masajear el miembro de Judai y este reaccionaba bastante bien para ser su primera vez

-mmm ahhh Johan-el castaño se mordió el labio inferior al sentir esas caricias en su virilidad-ahhh Johan-los gemidos de Judai se volvían mas fuertes y a Johan le gustaba eso una de sus manos se dirigió a la parte trasera de Judai y metió un dedo ahí –ahhh- el castaño no podía hablar las oleadas de placer no se lo permitían era demasiado para él era insoportable la sensación que el sentía, Johan metió otros 2 dedos y empezó a hacer espacio-ahhh jo-johan ahhh-Johan sustituyo su mano por su boca lamia y mordía suavemente el miembro de Judai –ahhh Johan mételo-Johan obedeció a Judai y se coloco entre sus piernas poniéndolas sobre sus hombros y empezó a penetrarlo lentamente ya que era la primera vez de Judai-duele-dijo el castaño entrecortado

-Judai si quieres puedo detenerme, no quiero que te apresures

-no Johan tu empezaste y yo te seguí ahora enfrentemos las consecuencias juntos (yo: hay pero que tierno)

-bien-Johan empezó a entrar mas y mas dentro del castaño cunado por fin logro entrar por completo espero a que los gemidos de Judai cambiaran de dolor a unos gemidos de placer

-Johan ya-dijo el castaño, Johan empezó a moverse lentamente para que Judai se acostumbrara a su intromisión dentro de él-ahhh-cuando escucho eso Johan sabia q podía hacerlo mas rápido y sus movimientos eran mas frenéticos-Johan ahhh-Johan seguía masajeando el miembro de Judai y este termino por correrse en la mano de su novio, Johan se llevo lo que quedaba en su mano a su boca-Johan ahhh-el obre castaño recibía las fuertes embestidas de Johan que cada ves se volvían mas fuertes, y los gemidos del castaño eran mas frecuentes y mas fuertes ara suerte de ellos no había nadie en casa que los escuchara-Johan ahhh mas fuerte-para lastima del castaño Johan ya había ocupado todas sus fuerzas pero al final ambos se habían cansado ya ninguno podía mas, Johan termino por correrse dentro de Judai haciendo que este al sentir el calor que lo invadía termino por gemir muy fuerte haciendo que Johan acabara muy feliz por saber que complació a su pequeño ángel de cabellos chocolates-Johan te amo

-y yo a ti mi pequeño-Judai tenia mucha curiosidad por saber porque Johan estaba ahí si se suponía esta estudiando en estados unidos pero decidió no arruinar el momento y se quedo completamente dormido en el pecho del otro

* * *

**nota de autora: **ohhh si cuanto sin escribir lemon ya me hacia falta :3 estado estresada y empezaron los examenes D: y se me acabo la imaginacion espero que antes del proximo sabado se me ocurra algo y lo escriba tantas ideas aqui dentro pero ninguna parece salir -.-


End file.
